You Brought Me Home
by xautumnrosex
Summary: takes place after 3x22. AU- no Elsa. Emma and Hook are now in a relationship. Series of Captain Swan one-shots/drabbles following them through the ups and downs of true love. rating may change!
1. First Date

**Hey everyone! :) So after that amazing Captain Swan kiss in the Season 3 finale, I was absolutely _dying._ Not gonna deny it, haha! Anyways, I was in the mood for some Captain Swan, thus the creation of this "story" (which is actually just going to be a collection of one-shots). Anyways, I would LOVE it if you guys could leave me some prompts in the reviews and even some songs that remind you of Captain Swan, too! I'm making a Captain Swan playlist for when I write and I only have about three songs haha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this first one-shot. I tried to get them in character as much as I could- if I made any mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its' characters. That right (sadly) goes to Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The small bell jingled as the door to Granny's Diner opened. With the arrival of the customer also came a gust of chilly, dry, beginning-of-March air. The diners shivered , but Emma Swan didn't mind the cold.

"Thank you, Henry," she murmured underneath her son's gray-and-red striped scarf. Being the loving boy he was, he had insisted that Emma wear the scarf on her walk to the diner. More specifically, the walk to her first date with Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook.

The pirate immediately spotted Emma and waved her over with his real hand, grinning all the while. He wasn't wearing his usual black leather vest, which the blonde had been expecting- instead he had decided on a red, black and white checkered shirt and a pair of jeans. Emma vaguely remembered seeing that very same shirt when she and Mary Margaret had cleaned out David's closet in their hunt for Henry's book just weeks ago. She chuckled to herself as she thought of what David's expression would have been upon hearing Killian's request.

"Hello, love," He said, his eyes shining as she sat down. She quickly returned the smile as she unwraveled the scarf from around her neck. He chuckled.

"I see you decided to wear some real clothes today." Emma teased, motioning towards Killian's shirt. A slight red blush appeared on his cheeks but it soon vanished.

"Just trying to be the gentleman, lass. You wore clothes from my land during our visit to King Midas's ball- and now I return the favor." He said before pausing and awkwardly scratching his back. "Though I must say, this… this 'button-down'… is rather loose. It is unusual to feel the breeze on my chest."

Emma laughed and placed the scarf next to her on the booth. "Well, get used to it. You look… very nice in my father's clothes." Killian paused for a second before replying.

"Now, love, who's to say these aren't my own?"

Emma snorted. "Killian, I've seen that shirt in David's closet before. But it's fine- I, erm… like that shirt on you."

Killian smiled triumphantly and Emma's face flushed a bright red just as Ruby came to their booth, notepad and pen in hand. "Now there's a good lass, Emma. Honesty is good form." He said with a grin.

"What can I get you lovebirds?" Ruby asked, winking at Emma. Emma really, really wanted to slide underneath the table at this point and stay there for the rest of the night, but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _This is the man who's been to hell and back with you. _She reminded herself. _ This shouldn't be awkward. _

"The usual." Emma said, smiling up at Ruby. She scribbled something down on her notepad and then turned to Hook. His eyes scanned the menu- once flittering up to Emma, but quickly returning to their place on the menu.

"I'd like the, erm… 'grilled cheese', if you please, lass, and a nice glass of rum with it." He requested. Ruby nodded, took his menu and quickly wrote it down on her notepad before scurrying away to the kitchen.

"'The usual', Swan?" Killian questioned not a minute after she left. Emma nodded.

"Burger and fries, hot chocolate with cinnamon." She said, sinking back into the booth and then biting her lower lip. After this, they sat in silence for a few moments. Emma fiddled with her hair a few times, first twisting it into a loose bun and then letting it down and then simply pushing it behind her ears. She could feel her teeth snag on her bottom lip again as the silence quickly became awkward. At this, she heard Killian chuckle.

"What?" She asked, breaking the silence and sitting up straight, ready to go into defensive mode. Killian must have noticed this because as soon as she started to move, he reached over the table and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"That thing with your lip." He said, taking his pointer and middle fingers and gently running them over her lips. Emma shivered.

"What about it?" She asked, inhaling his salty scent as she spoke. He took her fingers off of her lips and smiled softly.

"It's… it's quite adorable, lass, if I do say so myself." Emma blushed furiously, which got more laughs out of Killian. "Come on, love, you don't need to be so awkward." He said, cupping her face in his real hand. Emma smiled while biting her lower lip and blushed again.

"I'm not," She said defensively. "I'm just…"

"Waiting for me to make the first move?" Killian questioned. "Always a proper lady, Swan. I like that. Good form."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. At the last minute, Emma turned her face so that they were mouth-to-mouth. The awkwardness of the situation dissolved and all Emma could think about was _him_, the soft blue of his eyes, the salty taste of his lips and how bittersweet and soft this kiss was. It was slow and passionate yet soft and yearning and Emma never wanted it to end.

"Careful there, hot stuff," Ruby said as she brought out their food. Killian and Emma broke apart quickly at the sound of her voice. Emma blushed again because she knew that she wasn't talking about the food.

"Enjoy your meal." Ruby said, and Killian quickly glanced over at Emma and the start of a grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

As Emma took a bite of her burger, she saw Killian's hand dart forward and scoop a handful of French fries off of her plate.

"Thief!" She accused him after swallowing her bite of hamburger. Killian laughed, dipped one of the fries in Emma's ketchup and popped it into his mouth.

"I'm a pirate, lass, I take what I want." He said with a wink.

"Yeah, well," She said, ripping a piece off of his grilled cheese. "Sometimes people steal _back_." Killian laughed and put one of his hands over Emma's.

"You're quite the fighter, love." he said, smiling. Emma blushed furiously again before taking another piece of his grilled cheese. The rest of the meal continued this way- the two of them eating off of the other's plates.

"I don't think I took two bites of my own meal, love," Killian said once they had picked each other's plates clean.

"Neither do I," she said with a laugh, and then, for extra effect, took a sip of Killian's rum. She almost gagged at the taste but somehow swallowed it. Killian burst out laughing at this; Emma pouted.

"How do you even drink that stuff?!" She demanded, quickly washing it down with a glass of water.

"The same way you drink this- this…."

"Hot chocolate." She finished for him.

"This 'hot chocolate' of yours." He said, picking up her mug and taking a sip. He swished it around in his mouth for a minute, swallowed and nodded before taking another sip. When he brought the cup back to the table, Emma could barely stifle her laughter. Captain Hook, one of the bravest men in Storybrooke, one of the most fearsome pirates of the Enchanted Forest, had a mustache of whipped cream above his lip!

"What are you laughing at, Emma?" He asked her, doing his signature eyebrow raise. This made Emma laugh even harder. God, he was so, _so _cute sometimes. And also very oblivious.

Once she was finally able to control her laughter, she went around the table and sat down next to him in his side of the booth.

"You have something-" she began, putting her finger above his lip and swiping off some of the whipped cream. She then put her finger in her mouth and licked the whipped cream off. Killian laughed.

"Is there any left?" He asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah. But it's okay, I'll get it for you." She said, and they both leaned into the kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around her pirate's neck and closed her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest. She could feel the invisible sparks flying between them as Hook brushed his thumb over her cheek. They broke apart for a moment and Emma smiled, touching her nose to Killian's. A moment later, her pirate reinstated the kiss and his soft lips were on hers again. She could taste the saltiness of the sea and the bitter taste of his rum, but behind that she could taste a faint taste of her strawberry lip gloss, left behind during their first kiss of the night.

When they finally broke apart for good, Emma's breath came in deep pants. The length of the kiss had deprived her of oxygen, but she had decided that it was worth it. She snuggled up next to Killian and rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"We should do that more often, love," He said.

"Don't get too greedy, pirate." She said coyly. But on the inside, Emma knew. She knew that she never wanted to leave this man's side and that he was the thing that made her heart beat day after day, month after month- and now she was finally his, and he was finally hers, and they had a lifetime to spend with each other. As she closed her eyes, she could hear his heartbeat, loud and steady, reminding her that he would always be her rock. _Her _Savior. She may have been the one to break the curse, but it was Killian who had saved her from leaving her family- her _home- _behind forever. And she would always be grateful for that.

"You know," she said, opening her eyes. "Sometimes I think Mary Margaret is right about true love." And before Hook could respond, she crashed her lips into his and the two shared a kiss so powerful and passionate that it could break any curse. Hook had said many times that he would go to the end of the realms for her, and for the first- but not the last- time, she felt the very same way.


	2. Home

**So this one-shot is slightly AU because I came up with the concept pre-Wicked Witch and just now had the time to sit down and write it out fully. The only difference is that Killian traded something else for the bean instead of the Jolly Roger. All the events of Season 3 still happened in proper order. :) I hope you enjoy! **

**xoxo Autumn **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. That right sadly goes to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

"Why can't we just stay on the Jolly Roger?" Killian whined, drumming his fingers on the diner table impatiently. "It's a perfectly good ship! And besides, you've already made me feel so… alien… with these clothes on. And you took my hook, too!"

Emma Swan set down her menu and smirked over at her boyfriend. She had managed to convince (actually, it was more like blackmail) Killian into changing out of his usual leather and into some jeans, an army green vee-necked tee and a fake hand. She figured it would be appropriate for the spring weather… and he looked pretty damn good in it, too.

"What if," She murmured, tracing her finger over his stubble. "I told you that you looked sexy in those clothes?"

"Well that, love," Killian whispered back, gently nibbling on her finger as it passed over his lips. "changes everything."

Their little romantic session was suddenly interrupted by a disapproving Granny, tut-tutting as she came to collect their order.

"Uhm, I'll take the fish and chips, please." He said, handing her the menu. "That doesn't happen to come with a side of crocodile, does it?" He smirked, winking at Emma. On the inside, Emma melted.

"Grilled cheese, please." She said, bluntly handing Granny her menu.

Killian smiled over at her and grasped her hand under the table.

"Tell me again why we need a new house?" He asked, coyly sneaking his other hand up her thigh.

"Because," She answered, slapping his hand away from her. "If you're going to live with Henry and I, we can't exactly room with my parents, and a ship isn't really a stable environment for children."

"Hold it, love," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Child-_ren?"_

"Uh, yeah," Emma said, squeezing Killian's fingers with her palm. "Y'know, the plural of child?"

"You want to have kids," He breathed.

"Only if it's with-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Killian pressed his lips against hers.

"Get a room!" Granny screeched as she looked over to see Emma and Hook engaged in a very intense make-out session. And with that, she kicked them out of the restaurant.

"Nice going, love," Emma giggled, imitating Killian. Killian let out a bark of laughter and again took Emma's hand in his.

"Well, we didn't need lunch anyway."

Emma laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

Killian leaned in for another kiss. Emma stood on her tiptoes and let his soft lips brush against hers. He leaned in for more, but she pulled back. He let out a grunt as she slipped away.

"Not until we go house shopping," She said, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Damn you, Emma Swan." Killian teased, wrapping an arm around his love's shoulder. Emma laughed .

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

X

Their first stop was Storybrooke Real Estate. Emma and Killian sat next to each other in matching chairs while a real estate agent looked over their budget.

"So I see you two are shopping for your first home?" She asked, skeptically eying Emma's left hand. Killian covered it protectively with his real hand (and used his fake one to make a fist).

"Yes." Killian replied bluntly. "And-"

"Killian." Emma said sharply.

"Right." He said, clearing his throat. "Right."

The real estate agent again looked down at her papers, scanning the criteria the two had agreed on. "So." She began. "To clarify, you are searching for a single family home near the coast, but not too far from Emma's parents', with three bedrooms-"

"Four." Killian clarified.

"_Four_ bedrooms." She snapped back at him. Emma crossed her arms. This woman needed to _chill._ "As I was saying, _four_ bedrooms- a master, two for your future family members and a guest- with a full kitchen, a large backyard and an ocean view as well as a location with close proximity to the docks."

"Yes." Killian and Emma confirmed at the same time. Killian laughed. The woman ignored them and pulled out some papers."

"Now, we have three possible options for you to explore. The first is a bit farther from the shore, a five minute drive, but has an extra bedroom which may be handy. The square footage is around two thousand four hundred. Do you have any children?" She asked briskly.

"A son." Emma said, smiling at the thought of Henry. "He's twelve. I only have him half the time, though."

The worker gave Emma the 'I really wish I weren't here and I don't really care' smile and muttered something about a divorce and 'rushing into things'. Emma fought a scowl. Killian's real hand tightened around hers.

"Your second option is an older waterfront house; about two thousand square feet. Three of the bedrooms are located on the top floor and the fourth is in the basement. There is also a finished attic. It's slightly smaller in square footage than the first and has a smaller yard, but the views seem to match what you are asking for. And it's less than a mile's walk to the docks. Where do your parents live?"

"Emerald Drive." Emma responded. The agent did some quick calculations.

"It's about a ten minute drive to your parents." She said before turning her attention to the last paper.

"The last house has a five minute walk to the beach compared to house one's five minute drive. It has four bedrooms on the top floor as well as a full kitchen on the first floor and a half kitchen in the basement. This one also has a nice, wooden deck and a large backyard. The old owners put in a small pond that houses numerous types of fish. The square footage is nice, around two thousand two hundred. Which one would you like to see first?" She asked, handing them all three papers. Killian and Emma pondered for a moment before looking at each other and nodding.

"We'll skip the first one." Emma responded with Killian nodding in approval next to her. The real estate shrugged and stood up.

"If that's what you'd like to do." She said, and led them to her car.

It was a fifteen minute drive from the heart of Storybrooke to the rocky shore where the house was located. Emma fell in love with the weathered look of the light blue wooden exterior and it's wraparound porch. The front door was a sturdy, solid birch. The agent unlocked it and pulled it open to reveal a screen door behind it. Killian propped it open for the two women and then followed them inside.

The front rooms were well lit, with two large windows flanking the front door. To the left, a carpeted staircase would lead them upstairs. Straight ahead was a small hallway that led to the kitchen. The appliances were a little out of date, but Emma didn't mind. She loved the kitchen's bright color scheme and the white cabinets went well with the house's exterior paint. The view the kitchen window gave them was breathtaking! The house was _truly_ on the water. Step off the back porch, and your feet would touch sand!

Next to the kitchen was a small breakfast room. It had a weathered, white, circular wooden table with five chairs around it. It stood next to a window that also had an amazing ocean view. All the walls on the first floor were painted a nice creamy off-white color. Emma thought yellow or a pale green would go nicely with the white cabinets.

On the other side of the kitchen, behind the front staircase, was a nice living area. It was carpeted, with enough room for a decently sized couch, a coffee table, and a television. It had four small windows that all overlooked the sea and could be easily opened to let the breeze in. The living area also housed the door that led to the back end of the porch. She gasped as she saw a wooden porch swing hanging from the ceiling and ran to it. Killian laughed and followed her. The two sat down together and the breeze blew them back and forth. Emma smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the waves crash against the shore. Killian wrapped an arm around her and gently kissed her forehead.

"A-hem." The agent quickly cleared her throat.

"It's time to see the rest of the house, love." Killian whispered in Emma's ear. She sighed, reluctantly stood up, took Killian's hand once more, and returned to the agent. They admired the lovely beach backyard for a minute before returning inside to see the upstairs floor and the basement.

The basement was nothing special- a medium-sized square, carpeted room with a door that led to a small storage room. There was a small window that let some natural light in, but the basement was almost completely underground and would have to be lit artificially.

Emma's favorite part of the house was probably the upstairs. The master bedroom had pastel green walls and three windows on the front wall that let light in excellently. The master bathroom was on the back wall. It had white walls and a nice, cool tile floor as well as a shower on the left wall and a large bathtub on the back wall. Above the bathtub were three medium sized windows that were just high enough so that anyone looking up would only see the ceiling.

The closet was big; bigger than Mary Margaret's closet, which was big to Emma. Her closets in Boston and New York were always the size of a pea, which she didn't mind, so any closet was usually bigger to her.

"I _think_ I can _just_ fit all of my shoes in here." She teased Killian, nudging his shoulder. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Aye, lass, if you were to bring _all_ your clothes, you'd fill the bathroom as well as the closet!" The two shared a moment of laughs before the agent's glare told them it was time to move on.

Down the hall were four doors- one led to a guest bedroom that overlooked the front yard and one that led to a storage closet. The last two each led to decently sized bedrooms that would someday belong to children. Each room had a small, connected bathroom that housed a toilet, sink and shower and a closet that was big enough to house all of Emma's clothes and probably some of Killian's, too. But Emma wasn't exactly a clothes-loving girl and Killian only had around six outfits all together, so the closets weren't _too_ big. She figured that fitting a kid's wardrobe in there wouldn't be too hard.

On the ceiling in the hallway was a small trapdoor with a thin rope connected to a knob hanging down. The real estate agent pulled the rope and the trap door swung open. A set of stairs folded out in front of them and Emma knew instantly that Henry would love this.

The attic itself was about as big as the guest bedroom and had a small, circular window that overlooked the side of the house. The walls were a pale blue and the floors were a dark brown hardwood, but a white rug occupied most of the floor space. The room was quite cozy and the structure seemed sound.

After a few minutes in the attic, the agent took them back down the steps and closed the trap door behind them. She looked at the two of them and then around at the house.

"Are you interested at seeing the other place? Or have you made up your mind?" She asked.

"What do you think, love?" Killian asked. Emma shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do." She told him. Killian nodded.

"Then let's see the other house." He said. Emma's heart fell- she had been hoping that Killian liked this house as much as she did. She could see their future here- two small children running through the halls, squealing with excitement as a teenaged Henry tore after them. Her boys playing in the ocean as she sat on the porch swing, sipping hot chocolate. A dog nipping at Killian's heels as he and Henry tossed a Frisbee on the beach. Her children watching out the windows with animated expressions as snow fell in puffs on Christmas Eve night. Celebrating countless birthdays and blowing out candles on the table in the breakfast room, snuggling up to Killian in the master bedroom with the windows open and the ocean breeze lazily drifting through the house…

The visions consumed her all through the tour of the second house. She did not pay attention to any of the features _this _house had to offer- all she could think about was the blue house on the shore. When the tour finally concluded, Emma looked up at Killian and grasped his hand.

"Can I talk to you? Outside?" She asked.

"Of course." He responded, and the two went out into the front yard. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Killian, I really like that other house. I feel like it was made for _us._ It's perfect. Henry would love the attic room, and it's right on the beach, just like you wanted! And she said it's only a ten minute drive to Mary Margaret and David's and a five minute walk to the docks." She told him, her voice animated. "And it has a porch swing." She added that detail on at the very end, her volume suddenly dropping. Killian roared with laughter and bent down for a kiss.

When they broke apart, his eyes sparkled. "Alright, love." He grinned. "You sold me with that porch swing." His voice was light, teasing. Emma was sure her grin was as wide as the moon.

Killian waved the real estate agent over.

"Yes?" She asked. "Would you like to inquire about the price?"

"We were actually wondering about the price tag on that lovely blue house." He told her, taking Emma's hand in his real one. The agent opened her briefcase and leafed through some papers and pulled out a contract and a pen.

"If you sign today, I'll sell it to you for $290,000. It's been on the market for so long that if I don't sell it today, I'll probably have to take it off the listings."

Emma and Killian's jaws both dropped to the floor. $290,000?! For a single family home?! This was a dream come true!

"Where do I sign?!" Emma demanded, eagerly taking the pen out of the agent's hand. The agent chuckled while Killian laughed heartily.

Later, after the paperwork was all straightened out, Emma and Killian returned to their new home. They sat on the porch swing and gazed out at the ocean, turning a dark blue as the sun began to set. Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder and smiled.

"You know," she said, looking up into her true love's _gorgeous _blue eyes. "This house is amazing. And it's perfect for us. But it's not home."

Killian looked started as he realized what she said. "Love, I don't understand. Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"It's not home because _you're_ my home." She whispered, climbing into his lap. Killian smiled and put his arms around her. She smiled back and closed her eyes, listening to the strong beat of his heart. The heart he had willingly given to her from day one. Emma only wished she had given him _hers_ sooner.

Slowly, she began to sink into sleep. The rocking of the swing mixed with the sound of Killian's heart and the ocean waves lulled her into a blanket of blackness. Killian began to hum what she recognized as a sailor's tune and she laid there for what seemed like hours, content.

"I love you, Swan." He whispered, believing her to be asleep. He gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much more than you will ever know."

Emma couldn't find the energy to respond. But she knew, in her heart, that she would love this man until her very last breath, and even after that. And Killian knew that, too. He had given her a home in his passionate kisses and strong arms, and she vowed to herself that she would never, ever leave it again.


	3. New Room

**Hey, everyone! I really hope you all have been enjoying my one shots. I really love writing them because I need my daily Captain Swan fix! Haha! Anyways, if you haven't noticed, I've been trying to write them in somewhat of a chronological order. There was a big skip between their first date and buying a house, but the way I see it, the relationship progressed quickly and they know that it's true love. I have a lot of one-shots planned for their future in this new house; more Killian/Emma fluff, some Killian/Henry moments, and eventually some pregnant Emma and Daddy!Killian... Man I am SO EXCITED to write those! Finding a good Daddy!Killian fic for me is like putting a kid in a candy shop. Anyway... without further ado... here is the next one shot! This one has a lot of Charming-family fluff and some Killian/Henry moments and a few Killian/Emma moments... the next one will have more Captain Swan, I promise. I really wanted to explore the dynamics of this new family today. :)**

**Enjoy! xoxo Autumn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. That right goes to Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz**

* * *

"Are you ready, Henry?" Emma glanced up at the rearview mirror of the yellow Volkswagen bug, where she could see her son eagerly glancing out the window beside him.

"We're almost there?" He asked, his voice rising with excitement. Emma chuckled and smiled as she turned off the main road and began the bumpy drive to their new house.

"Yeah, kid. Our new house is just up there." She said, motioning to what looked like a huge blob in the morning fog. Henry nodded excitedly.

It had been two weeks since Emma and Killian had first purchased their new home by the sea, and Emma had loved every minute of unpacking. With the help of David, Robin, and the rest of his Merry Men, they had gotten all of their furniture unloaded within a week of signing the contract. Emma spent the next week making small home improvements, such as shopping for a better refrigerator, and looking through paint samples to find a better color for their new kitchen. She and Killian had decided on a pale brown. It reminded Emma of the color of hot chocolate once the whipped cream had melted into it.

Killian, David, Mary Margaret and baby Neal were already back at the house; David was setting up their new television set while Mary Margaret cooked a nice, hot lunch for the five of them (six, if one were to count Neal, but Emma did not since her baby brother couldn't eat solid foods quiet yet.) and Killian was just finishing the setup of Henry's new bed. It was a loft, with a desk and a bookshelf on the bottom instead of another bunk. They had painted it white to match the room, and Killian had insisted on putting the bed together himself. Emma had rolled her eyes as her true love pored over instructions for hours, trying to figure out where each part would go.

"Ah, Dave," He'd said suddenly, glancing over to where David was sitting as he tightened the hinges on the small, circular window. "Could you lend me a hand here? I don't seem to have enough for the necessary… requirements of this project." He held up his hook and grinned; Emma had nearly fallen over from laughing so hard. And so, her father and her boyfriend had built Henry's new bed together, giving the two men much needed bonding time and Killian a sense of pride and father-ness.

As Emma pulled into their stone driveway, she heard Henry gasp at how close the house was to the ocean.

"Mom, this is amazing!" He said as he stepped out of the car. He stood there for a moment, taking in all the features of the weathered blue house, before running to the front door. "I smell Grandma's cooking!" He said, throwing open the screen door and dashing towards the kitchen. Emma laughed and followed him after turning the old yellow bug off and shutting the driver's door.

Inside the house, Killian and David sat on their new navy blue couch, watching the weather on the newly set-up TV set. Mary Margaret was making grilled cheeses for everyone on the stove and Baby Neal sat in his carrier on the white breakfast table, content watching his Mommy cook. Emma smiled and went to greet her brother, gently holding one of his small hands in hers.

"Hi, Neal!" She whispered. "How are you?"

Neal gurgled in response and Emma's smile grew ever so slightly.

"Good, huh?" She asked. "Yeah. That's good. I really hope you like the house." Neal gurgled again and kicked his tiny feet. "Yeah? I like it, too. Maybe you can come hang out with me one day. I'll give you the grand tour. How does that sound?"

"I think your brother would really like that." Mary Margaret suddenly stood right behind Emma; Emma nearly jumped back but kept her feet firmly planted on the floor in front of her brother. "I really love what you've done with the house, sweetie." She continued before planting a small kiss on Emma's hair.

"Thanks, Mom." Emma said, turning around and wrapping her arms around her mother. It had taken Mary Margaret and David all of two minutes to get used to Emma's suddenly increased affection for them after her journey back in time. She now called the both of them 'Mom and Dad' regularly and was especially affectionate with her mother; hugging her and snuggling up to her on the couch. She even let Mary Margaret play with her hair, which was something the woman wouldn't have dreamed of doing before.

The two women were suddenly crushed as David joined the group hug.

"Oomph!" Emma grunted as she was smashed between her parents. David laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"How are you, Em?" He asked, even though he had just seen her a few hours ago.

"I'm great, Dad." She responded with a smile. "Thanks for helping Killian set up the TV set. His hook might make a great screwdriver, but I don't know if he could have used the wrenches without you." She laughed. Killian frowned and crossed his arms.

"Now, love, I was very well capable of holding those wrenches… you don't need two hands to grasp something. It's called a 'mouth'. You should use it sometime."

Emma laughed and squeezed herself out of the group hug, ducking under David's arm to get to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to gently kiss his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She giggled. Henry pretended to gag from his position behind Mary Margaret. Emma kissed Killian's cheek again for extra effect.

"Ew! Mom!"

Emma reluctantly broke away from Killian and went to go ruffle her son's hair. "Get used to it, kid. You're gonna be living with the two of us for the two weeks each month that you're not with Regina."

"Ewwwww!" he gagged, ducking away from Emma. She and Mary Margaret laughed.

"Boys will be boys." Her mother said, smiling.

Behind them, Killian had gone over to the breakfast table to greet Neal. "Hello, little prince." He whispered. "You're looking fine today. How would you like to come and see the docks with me someday?" He asked, playing gently with one of Neal's tiny feet. Emma smiled and crossed the room to where her boyfriend was standing.

"You're a natural." She whispered into his ear. He smiled and whispered back;

"All the better, that means we can get to it sooner-"

"Hook!" David suddenly bellowed, having overheard their whispers. The room burst into laughter and Killian flushed a bright red.

"Go easy on him, David." Mary Margaret chastised as she flipped a grilled cheese. David crossed his arms and frowned.

"Did you even hear what he said? He was talking about _our daughter-_" He began.

"Dad." Emma cut in. "I'm a grown woman, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You'll always be my little girl." David smiled. "I can't help it."

Across the room, Henry was nearly bursting with excitement. "Mom, can I see my room yet?" He asked, almost jumping up and down. Emma laughed.

"After lunch." She promised. "Why don't you and Killian go play ball out on the sand?" She asked. Henry grinned and his eyes sparkled.

"Okay! Come on, Dad!" He said, dashing towards the back door. Emma was taken aback for a second. This was the first time Henry had used the 'D'-word with Killian.

"Henry-" she began, but Killian stopped her.

"Don't, love. The boy's never had a proper father figure. If I can be that for him, I'm more than happy to accept the title with the role." He said, smiling. Emma smiled affectionately as she watched Henry run out to the beach. As she looked closer, she could see that he had buttoned his blue-and-white checkered shirt crookedly. She chuckled.

"Come on, Dad!" He called, waving a tennis ball in the air. Killian laughed and pecked Emma on the cheek.

"Duty calls." He whispered before slipping away. Emma sighed. She really, _really_ loved this man.

Once Henry and Killian were outside, she turned to her parents. "Do you guys think it's okay if Henry calls him 'Dad'?" She asked. David shrugged and Mary Margaret looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I think it _could _be good for him. With losing Neal so quickly after finding out… It all depends on how _your_ relationship with Hook is going." Her mother began. "If you think this is a long-term thing-"

"'I'm in this for the long haul.'" Emma vowed, quoting Killian.

"Well, that settles it. I think it's perfectly fine." Mary Margaret smiled. Not a moment later, Neal began fussing. Mary Margaret frowned. "I just fed him an hour ago! He can't be hungry!" She began to walk towards Neal's carrier, but Emma beat her to it.

"Aw, does my wittle brother want out of that stuffy car seat?" She cooed, unstrapping Neal from the carrier and cradling him in her arms. His crying ceased almost immediately. "See?" She gently bounced Neal and looked up at her parents. "He was just a wittle cramped up, weren't you?" her gaze turned back toward her brother, and her voice reverted back to the baby voice.

Holding Neal in her arms reminded her of holding a different boy, of a fake memory that had been planted in her mind a little more than a year ago. Henry was the most important thing in her life, and the one thing she regretted most was giving him up.

"Does he make it better?" She asked suddenly. Mary Margaret and David looked up, startled by their daughter's sudden question. "The fact that you couldn't raise me."

Mary Margaret's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh, Emma." She murmured, rushing to her daughter's side and wrapping her in her arms.

"Careful!" Emma warned. "Baby brother on board." She nodded towards Neal. Mary Margaret hugged her with a little less intensity.

After a few moments of silence, Mary Margaret broke the hug. "A little." She admitted. "Neal will never, _ever_ replace you, Emma, or the guilt we feel for not being able to watch you grow up. But yes, he helps a little." She admitted as she stroked Emma's hair.

"Then I want to try." Emma said firmly. "Not now!" she said quickly, seeing the expressions on her parents' faces. "In a few months, a year maybe. Once all of this-" with one hand, she motioned to the house- "isn't so… new."

With a quick glance outside, to where Killian and Henry stood on the sand, tossing the tennis ball back and forth, she began to speak again. "I want to be a mother again. And I want to do it _right._" She said firmly. Mary Margaret nodded and gently took Neal from Emma's arms.

"And Killian will make a great father." Mary Margaret said softly. Emma smiled, and then had an idea.

"Would you excuse me for a second? I have something I need to do." She said, dashing out of the kitchen and running up the stairs. Mary Margaret and David looked at each other, mystified.

A few minutes later, Emma returned. She dashed out to the back porch and waved to Killian and Henry.

"Hey, Henry!" She called. "Want to see your new room?"

Henry dropped the tennis ball and looked up at his mother. "Really?" He asked. She nodded. "Awesome!" He shouted, running up towards the house. Killian followed, a confused look on his face.

"You'll see." She breathed into his ear as he passed her on his way into the house.

"Which way, Mom?" Henry asked once they were all back in the kitchen. She took his hand and began to lead him up the stairs.

"I really hope you like it, Henry." She said, smiling. "We all worked really hard on it. If there's anything you don't like- or want changed- I won't be offended. We aren't the best at guessing the taste of twelve-year-old boys."

They reached the spot just underneath the trap door. "Stand back." Emma told her son, and in one quick motion she reached up and pulled the rope. The door swung open and the stairs folded out before them. Henry's jaw dropped.

"Woah!" He cried, rushing up the stairs. Killian now stood behind Emma, and chuckled at the boy's expression.

Emma and Killian quickly followed Henry up the stairs. When they reached the attic, they found Henry standing in the middle of the room, a shocked expression on his face. On the railing of the loft bed, Emma had taped a giant piece of posterboard, where she had written a message to her son.

'_To Henry, the best son in all the realms. We can't think of a better boy than you to share our new home with. Lots of love, Mom and Dad." _

Henry turned towards Emma and Killian and rushed towards them, slamming into both of them and wrapping his parents into a hug.

"Thank you, Mom." He whispered, looking up at Emma. "Thank you, Dad."

Emma smiled and kissed the top of her beautiful son's head. With the two of them next to her, her heart swelled. They were a proper family at last.

"Anytime, kid." She whispered, and tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her son and boyfriend. "Anytime."

* * *

**If that didn't make sense, Mary Margaret mentioning that Killian would be a great father made Emma think of how Henry looks up to Killian as a father... and she decided to acknowledge that in the unveiling of Henry's new roon. :) **


	4. Dancing

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating my stories recently! School's started up again and I've been super busy and haven't had time to write at all. But I managed to find time to write a couple drabbles today, so here is the first! I'm hoping to be able to upload drabbles daily and one-shots at least once a week, so we'll see how that goes... I hope you enjoy this little drabble! I was inspired by the Harry/Hermione *friendly* (I definitely think they would have been a cute couple but I do like Harry & Ginny together!) dancing-scene in Deathly Hallows Pt One (one of my all time favorite movies! 3) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been raining almost the whole week, keeping Emma Swan and Killian Jones cooped up inside their little house by the sea. Emma had been feeling particularly gloomy today, and she had been sitting on the couch, flipping through magazines for almost an hour now. The raido hummed quietly in the background.

Killian decided to brighten the mood.

He turned up the radio as he entered the room and as the music began to play, he offered his hands to the woman of his dreams.

She was reluctant at first and they merely swayed back and forth. But as the song went on, he began twirling her around and leading her into a simple version of the waltz they had shared in the Enchanted Forest. Slowly, a smile spread onto her face and she smiled as the music grew louder.

_"Was held in chains, but now I'm free…"_

Emma laughed as Killian twirled her yet again, quickly releasing his hold on her and letting her fall for a split second before catching her and resuming the dance.

They continued dancing even after the song ended, listening to waltzes from their memories, Killian occasionally humming or singing a tune for her.

It was the best rainy day yet.


	5. Family

It was a lazy Sunday night in the small, blue house by the sea, and Emma couldn't help but smile as she took in the scene before her.

A few feet away from her on the couch, her mother sat, cradling Neal in her arms, maternal love gleaming in her eyes. Neal gurgled softly, waving his fists out, trying to reach his mother's face. When Snow saw her daughter staring, she reached out her free hand and grasped Emma's firmly.

In the kitchen, the round table was occupied by Killian and her father. The two had both had several drinks and were now discussing loudly who would win at an arm wrestle.

"My years of cleaning and repairing the _Jolly_ should do me enough good to win this match." Killian swaggered, rolling up the sleeves of his blue-and-white checkered button-down.

"Try carrying around a hundred and fifty pounds of logs. My mother had me repair our cabin when I was fifteen." Charming snorted.

"Well, mate, that was some time ago." Killian said confidently, reaching his hand towards David's. Both their elbows were firmly planted into the table and both had the exact same grimace on their face.

"I'd watch what you say, _mate._" David countered. "I have the real power here."

"Ten bucks on Killian." Henry suddenly appeared next to Emma and Snow; Snow's mouth spread into a grin.

"You're on." She told him. "Twenty on Charming."

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed, her expression alarmed. "Why are you gambling with my son?" She asked, looking from her mother to Henry to the two men arguing at the kitchen table.

"I'm not gambling." Snow reasoned. "I'm just showing Henry who the _real_ winner will be." She grinned mischeviously. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not you, too!"

"On three," Charming said, taking Killian's hand in his.

"One." Killian started.

"Two." Charming clenched his teeth as he said the word.

"Three!" They said together, and they both began attempting to push each other's arms over with all the strength they had. Killian's face quickly became red, and Charming was biting his lip so hard that drops of blood began to form underneath his teeth.

"C'mon, Killian!" Henry cheered, not wanting to lose twenty dollars to his Grandmother.

"You got this, Charming!" Snow murmured, gently setting Neal down in his carrier before standing up to watch.

The match went on for almost five minutes. Emma had stopped watching long ago, but Henry and Snow were still eagerly watching the two, rapt with attention.

Finally, Killian lifted up for just a second- _one second_- and Charming slammed the pirate's arm down onto the table.

"Yes!" Snow cheered, grinning triumphantly. Charming grinned and shook Killian's hand- Killian grinned back.

"I'll get you next time, mate."

"Oh, yes, I'll be watching out." Charming laughed.

Emma smiled as she watched the four of them interact- her _family._ This is what she had always longed for as a child, and she had to admit, it was worth the wait.


	6. Patience

At first, she hears nothing but the shuffle of papers on her desk; but then she hears footsteps out in the hallway and just as she looks up, the tall, muscular pirate ducks into view. She inhales sharply, her heart hammering in her chest as he smiles that adorable, broad smile. She melts as he chuckles.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, smoothing the papers out on her desk and standing up quickly. He crosses the room and swoops down, kissing her cheek softly. She inhales his scent and she can tell that before coming here, he was at the docks, and before that, their house.

"Seeing you of course, love." He says, now turning towards her lips. She meets him halfway and they are kissing passionately in the middle of the sheriff's office, her hands tangled in his jet-black hair, his wrapped around her waist, pulling her up towards him. The kiss is slow and soft and is what Emma has been waiting for all day- the soft feel of his lips on hers, his warm, muscular arms wrapped around her…

As they finally break apart, she leans her head on his shoulder and smiles up at him.

"It was worth the wait." She whispers.


	7. Hope

_Two blue lines_.

Emma's jaw dropped in shock as she stared down at the small, plastic test in her hands, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. Two blue lines. _Two._ Her mind reeled at the very sight of those lines.

She was pregnant. How could this have happened? She had been as careful as she possibly could have been in the last few months, but _boom_, she was pregnant. _These things are not supposed to happen!_

"Oh God, oh God." She whispered to herself, dropping the pregnancy test and beginning to panic. "This is unexpected. This is not planned. Oh, my God. How am I gonna tell Killian? How am I gonna tell my parents? How am I gonna tell _Henry?_"

She sank to her knees as the thoughts buzzed like angry wasps throughout her mind. "I'm not ready for this." She whispered. "How am I gonna do this? How? Oh, God…"

Against her better judgement, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and hit the number _one_ on her touch screen keypad, which she knew would immediately dial Killian's number. As the smartphone rang in her hand, she pressed the speaker button, and waited for her boyfriend to pick up.

"Love?" Killian's voice echoed throughout the bathroom as he picked up the phone. "Is anything wrong? I'll be done at the docks in a few minutes, do you need me to come home now?"

"N-no." Emma stammered, quickly changing the subject. "I, just, uh-"

Suddenly, a bout of nausea and stomach cramps fiercer than anything she had felt before crashed over her like a tsunami.

"Hold on!" she gasped, dropping the phone and grasping the edges of the porcelain bowl in front of her. She heaved herself up from the floor as fast as she could, but wasn't fast enough. Her vomit lay in a puddle in front of her, and Emma, who had had little to no morning sickness with Henry, was now in full panic mode.

"God damn it!" she hissed, reaching for any kind of towel. She had to clean this up before the morning sickness came back, unless she wanted an even bigger mess on her hands.

"Emma?" Killian's voice sounded worried. "Love, are you alright? Do you need me at home?"

"I'm fine, Killian, don't worry." She responded, reaching for the green hand towel hanging above the sink. "I just- I think I ate old eggs this morning. I'm fine. Listen, I have a mess to clean up, don't come home. Just… please, _please _wait until I call you, okay?"

"As you wish." Killian murmured, his voice sounding hurt. Emma hated doing this to him, but she couldn't risk him seeing her like this. Not yet, at least.

"Bye. I love you." she tried, holding the phone up to her cheek, waiting to hear his voice again.

"I love you, too." He said quickly before hanging up. Emma sighed, feeling defeated as the panic washed over her again. She went back into her phone, this time pressing _two_ on the speed-dial keypad.

"Emma?" a wave of relief washed over Emma as her mother's voice came through the phone. It was all she could do not to burst into tears.

"Mom, listen, can you come over now? Please? I… I really need you." She whispered sheepishly, a lump forming in her throat. "It's, um…"

"Oh, Emma, I'll be right over. You stay right where you are, okay, honey?"

"Okay." Emma could barely squeeze the simple word out of her throat as the lump grew larger. As she clicked the 'off' button on her phone, she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry silently, a few stray tears dripping down her cheeks. Her vomit still lay in a puddle on the floor next to her, but she did not have the will to clean it up. The same thought ran through her mind over and over again- _I want my mom. I want my mom. Mary Margaret will fix everything._

A few minutes later, she heard a car pull into the driveway outside, and soon after, a key clicking into the front lock. Then a creak as the old, wooden door opened.

"Emma?" her mother's voice called, and Emma's head perked up from it's position between her knees.

"Up here." She yelled weakly, closing her eyes and listening as her mother's light footsteps quickly ascended the stairs and entered her bedroom.

"Oh, Emma. Emma, sweetie. Come here." And in an instant, Emma burst into tears and Mary Margaret was on the floor next to Emma, holding her in her arms and comforting her. Emma began to cry harder as Mary Margaret pushed a stray hair out of her face, shoving her face into her mother's shirt.

"Shhh, Emma, it's alright. I'm here."

"Mom." Emma whimpered. "I don't know what to do."

"Sweetie, I'm here. I promise everything will be okay." Mary Margaret murmured, cupping Emma's face in her hands. Emma sniffled and nodded slowly.

"Mom… Mom, I don't know what to do. I'm pregnant." She whispered, the lump re-forming in her throat. Tears still silently streamed down her cheeks. "I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a mom to this kid, too. I'm gonna be a screw-up."

"Emma." Mary Margaret breathed, her eyes widening in wonder. Her hand moved to Emma's stomach, and rested there for a few moments as Emma's sobs began to return. Her entire body trembled and her mother pulled her closer.

"Emma Ruth, you look at me." Snow reprimanded, taking her daughter's face in her free hand and turning it towards her. "If I _ever _hear you say that about yourself again, you are going to be in _huge _trouble, missy. We may be the same age, but I'm still your mother. You are _not_ a screw-up. You are the most beautiful girl in my world- in _any_ world, for that matter. You are kind, and you are honest, and just look at how great you are with Henry!"

"I gave Henry up." Emma whispered, her voice trembling.

"To give him his _best chance._ But this child will have it's best chance with it's parents- you and Killian. You have nothing to worry about, sweetie. I promise. And if you ever need any help, you know that your father and Killian and I will be with you every step of the way. I'm sure Killian's just as nervous as you, if not more, he's never been a dad before!"

"I haven't told him yet." Emma mumbled, sniffling as she thought of her pirate.

"Good thing I called him." Snow said with a smile.

"You did WHAT?!" Emma demanded, sitting straight up as she narrowed her eyes at her mother. "No, he can't see me like this- he can't-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a key clicking in a door.

"No." Emma whispered as she burst into tears, shoving her face in her mother's chest. "He can't, he can't, no, Mom, no…"

"It's gonna be okay, Em." Snow soothed, rubbing Emma's back in small circles.

This time the footsteps were heavy as they came up the stairs, belonging to man in sneakers.

And then his voice.

"Bloody hell, Swan." He breathed, and then Killian was at her side in an instant, scooping her out of Mary Margaret's grasp and holding her in his arms.

"No." She whispered. "You don't want to see me like this. You already think I'm…"

"No, Swan." He murmured. "I said 'bloody hell' because you are too damn beautiful to be _mine._"

She lost it then. All the panic, all the anxiety, the sadness came rushing out as Killian held her in his arms. He just held her as she cried, occasionally soothing her softly while Snow brushed her tears away.

When her sobs finally slowed, she looked up at Killian and cracked a watery smile.

"Killian." She whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"Emma." He breathed, and then he was beaming at her as he held her in his arms, and he spun her around, laughing gleefully as the room moved in circles around them.

"Oh, Swan, this is _amazing._" He murmured, glancing down at her belly.

"No it's not." She breathed, ashamed. "I'm not ready for this."

"Emma, listen to me." He said, his voice tinged with a hint of anger. "Have _Hope._"

Confused, Emma raised an eyebrow. "Killian, it's too early to be picking out names-"

"It's not a name, Swan. Have _hope. _Everything will work out, and your parents and I will be there every step of the way." He encouraged, kissing her forehead gently. "I'm going to be a father…" he breathed, smiling as he said the words. Emma grinned softly.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Aye." He said, and she raised her face to his and kissed him with such joy and passion that she swore she could feel something miniscule, move inside her. It was probably her imagination, she thought as Killian set her back on her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for so long that she grew dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm gonna have Hope." She told him. "And she will be the most beautiful little girl you can imagine because she will have her father's looks."

He kissed her again and as he wrapped his hands around hers, Emma never wanted to let go.


	8. Chase

First she hears the footsteps. The little pitter-patter of small feet dashing through the house is music to her ears, something she knows she will never tire of. Then the squeals as her father jumps out from behind her, sending her running out of the room and away from her predator.

"Daddy! No!" She shrieks, laughing gleefully as she runs as fast as she can. Her dark hair flows behind her as she runs into the room, searching for the safe neutral-ground of her mother's arms. The game is one they play every day, and one that the little girl always wins. Make it to Mommy in time or face the wrath of Daddy the Tickle Monster.

The little girl's eyes light up as she sees her mother in front of her and her smile grows. Not a moment later, her father enters the room, stomping loudly and laughing as the chase ensues.

"I'm gonna get you! Roar!" He shouts, tearing after her. She squeals with delight and scrambles towards her mother, attempting to avoid her father's tickling grasp.

"I touched Mommy!" She giggles as she rockets into her mother's waiting arms. "I win!"

As the little girl touches one of her sticky hands against her mother's face, Emma Swan's heart skips a beat. The fact that this beautiful little girl that calls her 'Mommy' is one hundred percent _hers_ still astounds her to this day, almost four years after finding out she was pregnant.

She regrets nothing.

"That you did, princess!" her father says, grinning as he shrugs off the monster charade. He leans down to kiss her cheek gently and she squeals as her father's stubble scratches the soft skin of her face.

"Daddy!" she reprimands. "You needa _shave_."

Emma has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"I do?" Killian asks, mock confusion clouding his voice. "Well then, lass, why don't you come here and show me exactly _where_ I need to shave?"

Hope Colleen Jones stretches out her arms towards her father, and Emma happily puts her into Killian's waiting arms, smiling because she knows what's coming.

As Hope makes herself comfortable in her Daddy's arms, he begins to tickle her, his fingers moving furiously over her stomach. She screams in surprise and then begins to laugh uncontrollably, shaking as her father tickles her harder and harder.

"Daddy, stop it!"

Emma smiles as Hope's laughs echo around the room. After a few moments, once Killian is done with his tickling, he gently sets his daughter on the floor. She immediately jumps up and runs back down the hall, giggling all the while.

"You're so good with her." Emma murmurs, moving so that is standing next to Killian.

"Well, lass, I _am_ her father." He teases, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She smiles.

"She looks like you, too." She continues. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that half of her genes are mine."

Hook raises an eyebrow- she still calls him that, despite him having two hands now- and leans down so that his face touches hers.

"I'll show you _one_ way you two are alike." He breathes, almost purring with delight, and before she realizes what's he's doing, he has swept her into his arms- bridal style. A moment later, the tickling begins, and Emma can't help but laugh as he finds her most ticklish spots.

"Hook!" She screams, laughing so hard that tears begin to form in her eyes. "Killian! Stop! Son of a-"

"Language, love." He reminds her gently, and then tickles her harder than ever. Tears of laughter stream down Emma's face and she squirms in Killian's arms, giggling furiously.

"See, you two are alike." Killian says softly. "You have the same ticklish spots!"


End file.
